The present invention relates to embodiments of a new portable fence construction, particularly one useful in sporting events, crowd control and in situations when a fence is needed for a purpose that does not require, or permit permanent fencing.
Fences enhance the playing of various games in many ways, and also promote safety to participants and spectators. For example, the presence of a fence produces a boundary for a baseball or softball playing field. Properly distanced from home plate, a fence will allow well hit balls to be counted as home runs. The sight of a long fly ball sailing over the outfield fence for a home run adds tremendous thrill and excitement to such games, both for players and spectators. Likewise, on sharply hit balls which do not have the distance to carry over the fence, a fence will prevent them from rolling out and becoming "cheap" home runs. For example, when playing softball or baseball an outfield fence will keep sharply hit ground balls in the playing field and will prevent a ball sharply hit through the gap between outfielders from turning into a "cheap" home run. A fence also defines the playing field boundaries, and prevents a well hit fly ball that should be a home run from being caught by an outfielder. The sight of a long fly ball sailing over the outfield fence for a home run adds tremendous thrill and excitement to such games, both for players and for spectators.
The presence of a fence in other sporting uses can provide a significant reduction of serious injury to the participants and spectators. For example, a fence placed around discus and shot put landing areas at a track and field competition reduces the risk of serious injury, even death, to anyone who might inadvertently wander into those areas.
Fences are commonly employed in situations requiring crowd control. The presence of a fence to keep people confined to, or away from, a specific area is frequently required by coaches, athletic administrators, park directors, nursery school operators, and many others.
For most of these applications, and more, the use of a fence permanently attached to the ground is not appropriate. Existing portable fence products on the market, include those such as: (1) "portable" metal chain link fence panels, which are very heavy, dangerous and require a great deal of time to set-up and take down, or (2) a type of fence which requires that stakes or posts be driven into the ground and then a mesh fabric hung to them, and cannot be used on hard surfaces, and can be dangerous.
Most athletic and recreation administrators will choose not to use such types of fencing because of the great deal of time they take to set up and take down, as well as the unsightly appearance of the metal fences. If the fence is not dismantled after each event or activity, they cannot utilize that field for most other activities. Also, the stakes or posts, when inserted into the ground can cause damage to underground sprinkler pipes and, when removed, leave holes in the playing field on which players can trip and injure themselves.
In many cases, there is a need for portable fencing on a hard surface such as a sidewalk or street, or a gymnasium or field house floor. The only fence hereto available has been the "portable" metal chain link panels, saw horses, ropes and flags, roll fencing, snow fencing and the like. Further, the above mentioned fences which are used for marking a playing field and which may only be as sturdy as necessary for this task, make a poor crowd control fence. Likewise, a good crowd control fence might prove hazardous for a playing field where it was so sturdy that a player collision with the fence could cause player injury. This is especially the case where the fence is heavy, where the player might become caught along the top edge, and be forced to ride the top of the fence to the ground. Crowd control fences are not designed to yield, and are typically made of metal, which can further cause injury.
Both crowd control fences and sports fences also often suffer from not being closely associated to adjacent sections. In crowd control, it is advantageous to connect adjacent fence sections so that each panel may gain the strength from its immediate and next several most adjacent panels. In crowd control, only a small relative movement between two fence sections is sufficient to allow significant numbers of the crowd to pour through to the protected area.
In sports applications, when a player collides with one or two separated sections, a grounds keeper attendant is usually required to re-align the fence sections. If the player takes time to re-align the sections, the game lengthens and play cannot resume until the player finishes his task. When a player collides with a fixed fence section, or fence section which is rigidly interconnected with other fence sections, the result is generally injury to the player.
An additional use for a fence, one well recognized by professional stadiums, is the availability of advertising space. Businesses or corporations wishing to attract the attention of, and send a message to, players and fans of the game or activity can easily attach their messages to the outfield fence. Owners of the fence can derive significant revenue from such advertising space, too. The ability to affix permanently an advertising logo can also be used to attract sponsorship which will permanently defray or reduce the cost of the fence for the sports director in exchange for a fence system which will permanently display their logo or message, even months and years into the future.
Therefore in many sports, for example, there is a need for a fence which is safe for the players, portable, durable, easily erected and taken down, compact, affordable and attractive. The needed fence should perhaps have the ability to interconnect fence sections, assume a first configuration more conducive to sports play and a second configuration more conducive to crowd control. The dimensions should be such that the clearance below and between adjacent fence sections is sufficient to prevent passage of a baseball.
The needed fence should have a loose connection between adjacent sections sufficient to resist wind forces, yet be able to release from adjacent fence sections, "break away" from a vertical orientation, and fall flat in order to minimize injuries. The needed fence should be able to break away, and fall flat even when connected to adjacent fence sections, to provide for re-erecting the fence in a stable configuration, without the need for measurement in the fence's re-alignment.